neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero characters (M–R)
This is an alphabetical List of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero characters whose code names start with the letters M-R. Mace Mace is the G.I. Joe Team's undercover operative. His real name is Thomas S. Bowman, and he was first released as an action figure in 1993. Mace was born in Denver, Colorado. His primary military specialty is undercover surveillance. His secondary military specialty is intelligence. Mace has spent years undercover, working against Cobra and other criminal factions. He feeds information to fellow "Battle Corps" members, who then make the resulting raids and arrests.Mace filecard Mainframe Mainframe is the G.I. Joe Team's computer technology expert. His real name is Blaine L. Parker, and he was born in Phoenix, Arizona. Mainframe enlisted in the army airborne at the age of seventeen and soon headed into battle overseas, just in time to get his Combat Infantryman Badge. He left the army to get his degree from MIT on the G.I. Bill then did a stint toiling in the antiseptic corridors of silicon Valley, making big bucks and fighting boredom with a stick. Luckily, the Marines were looking for a few good men with just his qualifications. The proper papers were signed and Mainframe was in uniform. The world's ever-increasing reliance upon technology makes him a valued member of the G.I. Joe team and his ability to design computer viruses makes him a nightmarish nuisance of Cobra. Mainframe is voiced by Patrick Pinney in the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon. Major Altitude Major Altitude is the G.I. Joe Team's Battle Copter pilot. His real name is Robert D. Owens, and he was born in Rumford, Rhode Island. Major Altitude was first released as an action figure in 1991, as part of the Battle Copters line. He came exclusively with the "Battle Copter" vehicle.Battle Copter He was released again in 1993, as part of a mail-in special called "Terrifying Lasers of Destruction". He was packaged with a Cobra agent, another helicopter pilot, called Interrogator.Major Altitude 1993 details At the age of eleven he decides he will eventually join the G.I. Joe team; he decides to focus on its Flight School branch. Eight years later, he finishes Aviator School and Flight Warrant Officer School. He is recruited right into the Joe team. The "Major" does not reflect his rank, it is part of his code-name.Major Altitude 1991 filecard He is noted as one of the most skilled pilots in the world.Major Altitude 1993 filecard Major Altitude appeared in the DiC G.I. Joe cartoon series. Major Barrage Major Barrage is the G.I. Joe Team's artillery commander. His real name is David Vennemeyer, and he was first released as an action figure in 2005. He is known to take down a squadron in battle and keep on going. Major Storm Major Storm is the G.I. Joe Team's "General" commander. His real name is Robert G. Swanson, and he was born in Providence, Rhode Island. Major Storm was first released as an action figure in 1990, packaged with the General mobile assault fort. His figure was re-released in 2003. This edition was a G.I. Joe Convention exclusive.Major Storm 2003 toy information His primary military specialty is command of the General, a large armored vehicle with multiple types of offensive weaponry. His secondary military specialty is long range artillery officer. He has extensive experience with most armored vehicles in many battlefield situations. It is noted that Major Storm is the only one who can decipher some of the General's systems.Major Storm 1990 filecard It is specified he leads a battlefield operation to discover the source of major sabotage against the General.Major Storm 2003 filecard Maverick Maverick is the G.I. Joe Team's pilot of the "Vector" VTOL jet fighter. He is KIA in G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #113; he dies while maneuvering through an oil field when it is bombed by Cobra Commander. Med Alert Med Alert is the code name of Kirk Bacus. He formerly worked in the emergency room of an inner city hospital before enlisting in the military. Med Alert also learned tai chi from a patient that he once tended to. Mercer Mercer is the G.I. Joe Team's small arms armorer. His real name is Felix P. Stratton, and he was born in Spencer, West Virginia. He is a former Cobra Viper who deserted the Cobra Organization to join up with G.I. Joe. He was the only known Cobra Viper to defect to the G.I. Joe team and survive. He joined Cobra for the adventure and promise of material gain, but soon grew disaffected with Cobra's philosophy. He was able to escape from Cobra Island by hot-wiring a hydrofoil and outrunning his pursuers across the Gulf of Mexico. Mercer is proficient with all of Cobra's small arms and explosive devices. Mercer is voiced by Kristoffer Tabori in G.I. Joe: The Movie. Mirage Mirage is the G.I. Joe Team's Bio-Artillery expert. His real name is Joseph R. Baikun, and his rank is that of U.S. Army Staff Sergeant. Mirage was born in Molson, Washington, and was first released as an action figure in 1993, as part of the "Mega Marines" subset. The Mega Marines are a subgroup dedicated to fighting the "Mega Monsters". His figure came with "moldable bio-armor", a clay like substance.Mega Marines at YOJOE.com Mirage then had two releases in 2002, one in 2003 and another in 2005.Mirage toy information The last release came with the remote-controlled toy called the "Hoverstrike".Hoverstrike information Mirage is an expert in various weapons, and trains other soldiers in their use. He was trained by Roadblock. Mirage appeared in the Devil's Due series. He assists the Joe team in fighting the second Cobra civil war, which like the first one, is against Serpentor's forces on Cobra Island.G.I. Joe A Real American Hero vol. 2 #23-25 He also appears in issues #34-36. Muskrat Muskrat is the G.I. Joe Team's swamp fighter. His real name is Ross A. Williams, and his rank is that of corporal E-4. Muskrat was born in Thibodaux, Louisiana, and was first released as an action figure in 1988. The 1988 Target stories exclusive release of Muskrat, is a double-pack with Voltar The packaging text specifies the two characters have a particular hatred of each other.http://www.yojoe.com/action/88/88card/ultimateenemiesback.shtml The figure was repainted and released as part of the Night Force line in 1989, packaged with Spearhead. A new version of Muskrat was released in 1993 as part of the Battle Corps line. Muskrat's primary military specialty is infantry, and his secondary military specialty is social services. He spent his youth in the swamp, hunting raccoon, possum, and wild pig, holding his own against poachers, 'gator skinners, moonshiners, chain gang escapees, and smugglers. Ranger School and Jungle Warfare Training Center seemed easy to him after that. In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared in issue #80.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #80 (November 1988) Muskrat is also part of a rescue squad sent into a hot-spot in Southeast Asia to rescue fellow Joes. He is one of many sent in on a Tomahawk helicopter. He has to assist in dealing with Russian gunships, highly explosive extra fuel and the wounding of several crew members. All Joes manage to return home alive.G.I. Joe Special Missions #23 (Nov. 1989) Mutt Mutt is the G.I. Joe Team's Dog Handler (K-9), and the owner of the dog Junkyard. His real name is Stanley R. Perlmutter, and he was born in Iselin, New Jersey. Mutt's secondary military specialty is infantry. He is a natural with animals as he likes them and they like him. He graduated from Jungle Warfare Training School. He was attached to a cadre to the Special Ops School and as an advisor to the Security and Enforcement Committee. Mutt is a qualified expert with the M-16, M-14, M1911A1 Auto Pistol, and MAC-11. In the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon, Mutt is voiced by Bill Morey, while Junkyard's vocal effects were provided by Frank Welker. In the DiC G.I. Joe cartoon, Mutt is voiced by Dale Wilson. Nunchuk Nunchuk's real name is Ralph Baducci. His code-name is a variation on the word nunchaku, the character's preferred weapon. He was born in Brooklyn, New York, and studied with a blind sensei in Denver. Nunchuk felt the need for improvement, and moved to San Francisco. He caught the attention of Storm Shadow, who trained him and supervised his acceptance into G.I. Joe's Ninja Force.Nunchuk filecard Nunchuk later moves to training other Joe soldiers in various forms of hand-to-hand combat. He also develops a grudge against the Cobra operative Firefly, because he is angry that the man would use martial arts for evil purposes.Nunchuk's 2002 filecard Outback Outback is the G.I. Joe Team's survivalist. His real name is Stuart R. Selkirk, and he was born in Big Piney, Wyoming. Outback's primary military specialty is infantry, and his secondary military specialty is survival training instructor. Outback was an instructor at both the Survival School and the Jungle Warfare Training Center. He has had extensive experience in Central America and other undisclosed locations. Outback is not intimidated by wilderness, and believes in being part of his environment rather than its adversary. Ozone Ozone is G.I. Joe Team's ozone replenisher trooper. His real name is David Kunitz, and his rank is that of corporal E-4. Ozone was born in Three Mile Island, Pennsylvania, and was first released as an action figure in 1991, as part of the Eco-Warriors line. He had two releases in 1993 and another in 1994. The last three were releases under the Star Brigade subgroup, establishing that the character has traveled into space.Ozone toy information Ozone is a specialist in environmental health and various forms of airborne sludge and other harmful chemicals. He carriers equipment designed to neutralize these harmful substances while at the same time replenishing the ozone layer. He can do this while wearing a cumbersome environmental suit and fighting Cobra forces.Ozone filecard In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared in issue #123. There and in the next two issues, he teams with Flint and Clean-Sweep as the "Eco-Warriors" sub-team. They confront the Cobra operative Cesspool on a seemingly abandoned oil platform. Ozone stops the confrontation, by literally bringing in a lawyer. The Eco-Warriors team disbands when Flint leaves for other duties.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #123-125 (April–June 1992) Ozone appeared in the DiC G.I. Joe cartoon series. Pathfinder Pathfinder is the G.I. Joe Team's jungle assault specialist. His real name is William V. Iannotti, and his rank is that of Staff Sergeant E-6. Pathfinder was born in Key West, Florida, and was first released as an action figure in 1990. He also had a release under the "Action Force" line.Action Force Pathfinder He had a 2001 release packaged with the A.W.E. Striker vehicle,Pathfinder information and in the same year, he had a release with the V.A.M.P. vehicle. Pathfinder's father was a Korean War veteran who taught him the finer points of military reconnaissance. He was not considered too young to learn how to rough it out in the wild swamps of Florida, which enabled him to breeze through much of the Army's jungle training. It came to the point where he was teaching everyone including the instructors what jungle survival is all about. Soon thereafter, he received his certification as a jungle assault specialist, and became part of the G.I. Joe Team. Pathfinder is now responsible for leading all covert attacks on Cobra Island.Pathfinder filecard Pathfinder appears in issue #24 of the Devil's Due G.I. Joe series. He is one of many Joes called up to fight against the personal army created by Serpentor.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero vol. 2 #24 In the DiC ''G.I. Joe'' cartoon series, Pathfinder was voiced by Gary Chalk, and was friends with Capt. Grid-Iron and Ambush. In the episode "United We Stand", Ambush and Pathfinder have to work together or perish. In "Stuck on You", Pathfinder and Cobra Commander attempt to escape a jungle safely, when both crash during a battle. Payload Payload is the G.I. Joe Team's Defiant pilot. His real name is Mark Morgan, Jr., and his rank is that of Colonel, USAF O-6. Payload was born in Cape Canaveral, Florida, and was first released as an action figure in 1987, packaged with the Defiant space vehicle complex. He was re-colored and released again in 1989, packaged with the Crusader space shuttle. A new version of Payload was released in 1993 as part of the Star Brigade line.Payload 1993 filecard That version was was re-colored and released again in 1994. In Europe, Payload was released as an interplanetary Cobra soldier.Payload Cobra filecard Payload's primary military specialty is astronaut, and his secondary military specialty is fixed wing pilot. He grew up watching the early space flights blasting off, staring at the flaming boosters through the hurricane fence. He joined the Air Force to make his dream a reality, flying F-4 Phantoms over southeast Asia for three tours. He signed up for the astronaut training program after returning to the United States.Payload filecard Payload frequently works closely with Hardtop, a specialist in the launching facility the Defiant moves in. In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appears in issue #64. He heads up a mission to stop Cobra forces from stealing U.S. spy satellites. The mission fails when Cobra destroys the satellites, after they are prevented from stealing them.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #64-65 (October–November 1987) Payload then leads a mission to rescue survivors from a G.I. Joe mission to the fictional land of Trucial-Abysmia.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #109-110 Payload is featured in the last issue of the "Special Missions" series, where he, Ace and Slipstream are sent to space to test out various surveillance techniques. When he learns G.I. Joe forces are in trouble on land, Payload goes against plan and pilots the Defiant back to Earth. He uses the Defiant's weaponry to neutralize the threat and lands on the USS Flagg aircraft carrier.G.I. Joe Special Missions #28 He later takes a team of G.I. Joe members to an asteroid endangering Earth; this team is known as the Star Brigade and includes Space Shot, Sci-Fi and Roadblock. The Joes team up with the current Oktober Guard to battle a robot army. The shuttles for both teams are damaged in the mission. Payload and the others cannibalize the Defiant to fix the Russian spacecraft. Both teams safely leave in the latter one. The Defiant is destroyed when the asteroid safely explodes.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #145-149 Payload and the Defiant play a critical role in the climax of the G.I. Joe novel "Fool's Gold". He works with Sci-Fi and Hawk to destroy a Cobra weapon aimed at Earth.Amazon.com 'Fool's Gold' He also is featured in the Little Golden Books "Tower Of Power" G.I. Joe story.Yojoe.com informationAmazon.com link Psyche-Out Psyche-Out is the G.I. Joe Team's deceptive warfare specialist. His real name is Kenneth D. Rich, and he was born in San Francisco, California. Psyche-Out's primary military specialty is psy-ops, and his secondary military specialty is social services counselor. He earned his psychology degree from Berkeley and worked on various research projects involving the inducement of paranoia by means of low frequency radio waves. He enlisted in the Army and was posted to the Deceptive Warfare Center at Fort Bragg, and there continued his pioneering work in the field of wave-induced behavior modification. Quick Kick Quick Kick is the G.I. Joe team's Martial Arts expert. His real name is MacArthur S. Ito, and he was born in Los Angeles, California. Quick Kick's Japanese father and Korean mother owned a grocery store in Watts. He finds difficulty being accepted by either the Japanese or Korean community because of his mixed heritage. Quick Kick has a passion for basketball but he is always turned down because of his height. Thus, he turns to martial arts. He has earned black belts in Tae Kwon Do, Go Ju Ryo, Southern Praying Mantis Kung-Fu, Tai-Chi Sword, Zen Sword and Wing-Chun fighting arts. He later works in Hollywood as a stuntman, where the U.S. Army notices his skills and recruits him. Quick Kick is voiced by François Chau in the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon. Rampage Rampage is the code name of Walter A. McDaniel. He was first released as an action figure in 1989, as a replacement for Heavy Metal. He was re-released in 2003, as the G.I. Joe Team's "Split Fire" driver. Rampage once trained alongside Beach Head. Rampart Rampart is the G.I. Joe Team's shoreline defender. His real name is Dwayne A. Felix, and his rank is that of U.S. Navy Petty Officer (2nd class). Rampart grew up in New York City, and was first released as an action figure in 1990. Rampart spent his time mastering all video games he had access to, at home and the arcade. He put his hand-eye coordination to use in the Navy. In the air defense artillery, Rampart attained the highest combat success ratio in the 7th Fleet for "splashing" enemy aircraft. He joins the Joes directly from the Navy. In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared in issue #115. He served in the "Battle of Benzheen". He and Backblast maintain a sentry point deep in the Benzheen desert, having arrived in the Joe "Hammer" vehicle. They destroy a Rattler plane chasing the Joe pilot Ghostrider. The Rattler pilots, Wild Weasel and a Techno-Viper, both survive.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #115 (August 1991) In the Devil's Due series, he was killed by Red Shadow agents.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero vol. 2 #38 Rampart appeared in the DiC G.I. Joe cartoon series, voiced by Ian James Corlett. Rapid Fire Rapid Fire is the G.I. Joe Team's fast attack expert. His real name is Robbie London, named after an executive at DIC Animation. Rapid Fire was born in Seattle, Washington, and was first released as an action figure in 1990. He came with a free VHS tape of the G.I. Joe DiC episode "Revenge Of The Pharaohs". He does not appear in that episode. He specializes in fast-attack maneuvers and sabotage tactics. He is fluent in three languages, has Airborne Ranger training and is the recipient of a Congressional Medal of Honor. He attended the United States Military Academy, commonly known as "West Point". He completed their ten-week Cadet Summer Orientation in only five weeks. Recoil Recoil is the G.I. Joe Team's L.R.R.P. (Long Range Recon Patrol, pronounced "Lurp"). His real name is Joseph Felton, and his rank is that of sergeant E-5. Recoil was born in Fashion Island, Washington, and was first released as an action figure in 1989. Recoil's primary military specialty is infantry, and his secondary military specialty is RTO (Radio Telephone Operator). He was a marathon runner and professional bodybuilder before joining G.I. Joe, and his excellent physical shape made him a good candidate to be a "Lurp". His job is to penetrate deep into enemy territory, gather intelligence and extricate himself without being detected, all the while carrying 100 pounds of gear, including rations, radio, weapons, ammo and climbing rope. In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared in issue #111. Recoil is one of many Joes sent to the fictional county of Benzheen, to battle Cobra influence.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #111 (1991) Recoil's patrol group, consisting of Sneak Peek, Dusty, Stalker and Ambush come under fire by a group of Cobra soldiers. There are Alley Vipers, Frag Vipers and at least one Range-Viper.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #112 (1991) In the next issue, Sneak Peek is killed by the Range-Viper. Fearing their situation is hopeless, as all possible backup is seemingly busy, Stalker orders a rush on the Cobras. Recoil and Ambush are wounded right off, but survive. All the Vipers are soon killed. The survivors walk back to Joe positions.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #113 (1991) In the Devil's Due G.I. Joe series, Recoil is seen as one of the Joes fighting against 'Coil', the army created by Serpentor. This conflict takes place on Cobra Island. Recondo Recondo is the G.I. Joe Team's original jungle trooper. His real name is Daniel M. LeClaire, and he was born in Wheaton, Wisconsin. Recondo's primary military specialty is infantry, and his secondary military specialty is intelligence. He hates the cold, and loves being in the jungle. He is a Cadre member at the Jungle Warfare Training Center. He is a qualified expert with the M-16, Swedish K, grease gun, M-1911A1 Auto Pistol, and M-79 grenade launcher. Recondo is voiced by Bill Morey in the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon. Red Dog Red Dog is a member of the G.I. Joe Team as one of Sgt. Slaughter's Renegades. His real name is David Taputapu, and his rank is equivalent to that of sergeant E-5. Red Dog was born in Pago Pago, Samoa, and debuted as an action figure in 1987 as part of the Sgt. Slaughter's Renegades three-pack, along with Mercer and Taurus. Red Dog's primary military specialty is infantry. He had a promising career as a barefoot placekicker on an American football team, until a defensive lineman stomped on his big toe. Red Dog gave the lineman a broken helmet and a concussion in return, and Red Dog was suspended for excessive roughness. After a brief career as a stuntman in "B" movies, he was recruited by the G.I. Joe Command for the Sgt. Slaughter's Renegades sub team. This team has no official status, and its movements and activities are virtually unrestricted. However, this means that they get no credit when they succeed, and everyone denies all knowledge of them when they fail. Red Dog appeared in the animated film G.I. Joe: The Movie voiced by Poncie Ponce. The Renegades, under Sgt. Slaughter, operate as drill sergeants. Red Spot Red Spot is the code name of Michael P. Ritchie. He is a Laser Trooper for the G.I. Joe Team, and was first released as an action figure in 2003. Red Zone Red Zone is the code name of Luke Ellison. He is the Steel Brigade's urban assault trooper, and was first released as an action figure in 2006. The G.I. Joe Team took an interest in him when he was "a little too enthusiastic for the FBI." Repeater Repeater is the G.I. Joe Team's steadi-cam machine gunner. His real name is Jeffrey R. Therien, and his rank is that of Staff Sergeant E-6. Repeater was born in Cumberland, Rhode Island, and was first released as an action figure in 1988. The figure was repainted and released as part of the Night Force line in 1989, packaged with Charbroil. Repeater's primary military specialty is infantry, and his secondary military specialty is heavy weapons. Repeater had twenty years of top-notch field performance in the Army, although he never did well in the garrison. However, out in the bush he is the one who brings the other grunts back home alive. In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared in issue #82 as part of a training class of potential G.I.Joe recruits. Only he, Lightfoot and Budo become official Joe members. They are taken into battle swiftly and defeat an Iron Grenadier plot to steal valuable weapons, mainly by killing every adversary involved.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #82 (January 1989) He is shot and wounded in issue #86 while defending a "Strategic Defense Initiative" installation.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #86 (May 1989) In issue #89, he is traveling through New Jersey to the Aberdeen Proving Grounds with other Joes, Hardball, Wildcard, Scarlett and Hawk. A radio call reveals that Clutch and Rock 'n Roll are being chased by Cobra and Dreadnok forces down the Atlantic City Freeway. Repeater, Wildcard and Hardball take the Joe vehicle "Mean Dog" off-road, and manage to rout the Cobra forces chasing Clutch and Rock 'n Roll. While the trio are distracted with the capture of Zanzibar, the two Joes are captured by the Dreadnok Road Pig.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #89 (August 1989) Several years later, he again appeared to be shot and wounded during the defense of The Pit in a surprise Cobra assault on the Joe base.G.I. Joe A Real American Hero #130 (November 1992) Rip Cord Rip Cord is the G.I. Joe Team's HALO (High Altitude Low Opening) Jumper. His real name is Wallace A. Weems, and he was born in Columbus, Ohio. Rip Cord's primary military specialty is airborne infantry, and his secondary military specialty is demolitions. He joined the Civil Air Patrol in high school, and after discovering skydiving he joined the G.I. Joe team. He is a qualified expert with the M-16, M1911A1 Auto Pistol, Carl Gustav 9mm parabellum, and the Browning high-power. Rip Cord is voiced by Gregg Berger in the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon, Steven Blum in G.I. Joe: Resolute, and Khary Payton in G.I. Joe: Renegades. Roadblock Roadblock is the G.I. Joe Team's heavy machine gunner and cook. His real name is Marvin F. Hinton, and he was born in Biloxi, Mississippi. Before he enlisted in the U.S. Army, Roadblock wanted to be a gourmet chef and towards that, was working as a bouncer in order to earn enough money to attend Escoffier School in France. An army recruiter managed to convince him that he could learn to be a chef in the Army. After enlisting, Roadblock found Army food appalling and transferred to infantry where he excelled at using heavy weapons. Roadblock is one of the biggest and strongest members of G.I. Joe. He often carries a fully loaded M2 Browning machine gun as a personal weapon, which can weigh up to 134 lbs, and usually requires a dedicated squad to transport and operate. Despite working in infantry, he still maintains his passion for making good food and indulges in it while engaging in his secondary duty. He has a cousin named Heavy Duty. Roadblock is voiced by Kene Holliday in the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon, Blu Mankuma in the DiC G.I. Joe cartoon, Steven Blum in G.I. Joe: Resolute, and Kevin Michael Richardson in G.I. Joe: Renegades. Robo-J.O.E. Robo-J.O.E. is the G.I. Joe Team's jet-tech operations expert. He is a scientist who was injured by Destro during a raid to steal plans for Bio Armor. To save his life, he was transplanted into armor and rebuilt as a cyborg. His real name is listed as Greg D. Scott, which is the same name used for the Lifeline v5 and v6 file cards. Robo-J.O.E. was born in Casper, Wyoming, and was first released as an action figure in 1993, as part of the Star Brigade line. Robo-J.O.E.'s only comic book appearance was in the large group shot on the cover of America's Elite #25, in position #209 as shown by the included character key. He was in the upper left corner of the image, surrounded by The Fridge, Tank, Dynamite, Mouse, Teiko and Space Shot's helmet. Rock 'n Roll Rock 'n Roll is the G.I. Joe Team's original machine gunner. His real name is Craig S. McConnell, and he was born in Malibu, California. A surfer, weight lifter, and bass guitar player from Malibu, the noise of machine gun fire is music to his ears. Rock 'n Roll's primary military specialty is infantry, and his secondary military specialty is PT instructor. He is familiar with all NATO and Warsaw Pact light and heavy machine guns. He graduated from advanced infantry training (top of class), and received specialized education in covert ops school. Rock 'n Roll is cunning but naive, and forceful but shy. He possesses a strong sense of loyalty to his teammates and is sincerely concerned about their well being. Rock 'n Roll is a man of honor and integrity who can be counted on to hold the line. In time, Rock 'n Roll moved on from being a machine gunner to a Gatling gunner. Rock 'n Roll is voiced by Will Ryan in the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon, and by Kevin Conway in the DiC G.I. Joe cartoon. Rollbar Rollbar is a Humvee Driver for the G.I. Joe Team. His real name is Robert D. Dube, and he was first released as an action figure in 2004. Rook Rook is the Steel Brigade's interrogator. His real name is Andy Lombardi, and he was first released as an action figure in 2006. He specializes in the art of lie detection without the use of polygraph machines, computer voice stress analysis, or truth serums. Rumbler Rumbler is the code name of Earl-Bob Swilley. He was first released as an action figure in 1987, packaged as the driver of the "Crossfire" 4WD vehicle. See also * List of Cobra characters * List of G.I. Joe Extreme characters * List of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero characters * List of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero characters (A–C) * List of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero characters (D–G) * List of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero characters (H–L) * List of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero characters (S–Z) References External links * Character Guide at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page * G.I. Joe Team on Joepedia, an external wiki Category:G.I. Joe characters G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero Category:Lists of comics characters